


Lieutenant Morgan

by SherlockianWhovian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fluff, Lieutenant Killian Jones, Love, M/M, Pirate Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Violence, killian x arthur, outlaw x pirate, outlaws for life, van der linde gang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Lieutenant Jones offers himself to the Van Der Linde gang in return for the lives of his men. One member of the gang, Arthur, develops a soft spot for the officer. - Short fluffy crossover AU.





	Lieutenant Morgan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rollyjogerjones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollyjogerjones/gifts).

> For my wonderful friend, Amber <3

“Don’t leave any of them alive.” Dutch ordered his gang of outlaws, a sneer on his face as he glanced over at the few survivors remaining in the fort, “Leave the bodies as a warning to any army men that think they can come after us and win.”

“There’s no sense in killing these fellas, Dutch!” Arthur argued, frustrated by the gang leader’s reckless killing, “They surrendered once they knew the game was up. There’s plenty of bodies here already, let’s just leave ‘em and go.”

“They’ll come after us, Morgan!” Dutch roared, “Is that what you want? To be running from even more of those army bastards? They have to die for us to survive! They’re trying to stamp us out so we’ve gotta fight back!”

“I hate to interrupt your fascinating discussion, but I have a suggestion.” a voice spoke up and the two outlaws turned to face the uniformed man.

“You got somethin’ to say to us, soldier?” Dutch mocked.

“Lieutenant.” the man replied.

“We’ve got ourselves an officer, boys!” Micah laughed and the others jeered, but the Lieutenant didn’t look intimidated.

“I was merely going to offer myself as a hostage in return for the lives of my men.” he continued, his head held high with honour and pride, “If you take me and keep me alive, the Army won’t attack while you’re in this region.”

“Is that right?” Dutch smirked, “What makes you so special, son?”

“My brother is a Colonel. He’ll make sure that you’re left alone as long as I’m kept alive. My men will pass on my message to him and there need not be any more killing here today.” the Lieutenant explained.

“It’s a good deal, Dutch.” Arthur admitted, “Buys us some time and a bit of safety while we’re here.”

“Like a fella in uniform do you Morgan?” Micah sneered, “I’m not interested in men like you are, but even I can see that this is a pretty one.”

“It’s a free country, ain’t it? My interests ain’t none of your business, Micah!” Arthur snapped before he looked back to Dutch, “Take the deal. We don’t spill innocent blood, isn’t that what you said all them years ago?”

“Alright.” the gang leader agreed, mounting his horse, “But he’s your responsibility.”

“Of course.” Arthur nodded, waiting until the others had left before he turned to the uniformed man, “May as well take that jacket off, don’t wanna be drawin’ any unnecessary attention on the ride back to camp. I’ll need to know what to be callin’ you too, can’t just address you by your rank.”

The Lieutenant nodded and slipped out of his jacket, carefully folding it and placing it down as though he’d just laundered it instead of worn it through a battle, “My name is Jones. Killian Jones.”

“Good to meet you, Killian.” the outlaw tipped his hat a little, mounting his horse and reaching down to help the other man up, “I’m Arthur.”

-

“I thought you army men weren’t supposed to drink liquor?” Arthur chuckled, watching their newest camp resident down his fourth shot of whisky, “Clearly we’ve got it wrong as you ain’t even flinching with them shots.”

“I wasn’t always an officer in the army.” Killian replied, placing his cup down and letting one of the others refill it. He’d been at the camp for just over a month and after days and days of completing chores while the others went into town and on missions, he’d finally been invited to spend the evening with them around the fire. His brother had sent him a letter, chastising him for trading himself for his men’s lives, but the deal would be honoured as long as Killian remained alive.

“Is that right?” the outlaw said with a raised eyebrow, sipping at his own drink and studying the other man, “Now let me guess… were you a bankrobber? A gangster? Hell, an outlaw?”

The former Lieutenant laughed and shook his head, “You think that I was a criminal and the army still accepted me?”

“You’ve got somethin’ of a pirate about you.” Arthur shrugged, “I think you’d make a good outlaw if you ever wanted to be one. I can see you in a Stetson with pistols at your hips.”

“Have you been looking at my hips?” Killian teased, delighting in watching Arthur squirm uncomfortably for a moment, “It’s alright, I don’t mind.”

“You don’t? Wouldna’ thought havin’ a thing for men would be allowed in the army neither.” the outlaw cleared his throat a little, looking down at his drink.

“What they don’t know doesn’t hurt them.” the other man replied, drinking down his sixth shot of the night, “Your preferences shouldn’t influence the way people see you.”

“They shouldn’t, but they do.” Arthur muttered, glancing around at the other members of the camp who were singing and talking amongst themselves, “Take these lot for example. They turn a blind eye to what I like, so long as I keep loyal, but they ain’t exactly acceptin’.”

“Maybe you should force them to accept you?” Killian suggested, “Make them see just how happy you are, even though you’re that way inclined. Make them feel like they’re missing out.”

“Are you suggestin’ what I think you’re suggestin’?” the outlaw coughed a little in surprise, “Maybe you’ve had a little more of that whisky than you can handle…”

“My brother and I were slaves before we joined the army. Our father sold us for a rowboat to escape the law and we were fully grown men before we could gather enough money for freedom.” the other admitted, placing his hand on Arthur’s shoulder and leaning in a little, “For years, free will was kept from me. Nowadays I know exactly what I want, even after a few drinks.”

Arthur watched him in fascination for a few moments before he pulled him closer and kissed him, not caring that the rest of the gang was so close to them. The kiss lit a spark of lust deep within him, reigniting a desire for intimacy that he’d long since ignored.

“We know why Morgan wanted to take that deal!” Micah sneered from somewhere nearby, but neither man paid any attention to their audience.

“That was...” the outlaw breathed heavily when they finally pulled away for breath, their foreheads resting together and hands gripping each others’ shirts.

“A one time thing.” Killian murmured in response, cupping Arthur’s cheek and placing a soft kiss on his lips, “Unless you want something more than just an evening’s entertainment and then we can talk.”

The former Lieutenant gently pulled back and made his way away from the fire, heading to his tent where he could get some rest. The outlaw’s gaze followed him until he was hidden from view by the canvas shelter.

-

“What are you still doin’ here? Get gone already!” Arthur yelled when he arrived in camp on horseback to find Killian still there despite Dutch’s order for everyone to flee, “You wanna get killed or somethin’ when the raiders get here?”

“I was waiting for you.” Killian replied with a roll of his eyes, finishing loading his horse’s saddle and quickly climbing up onto it, “I’m your responsibility, remember? Don’t think you’re getting away from me that easily.”

“My responsibility for you ended months ago when you rode off to Valentine for a jolly.” the outlaw said, “You ready now? We’ve gotta go and I ain’t stickin’ around here to get shot.”

“A jolly?” the former Lieutenant repeated with a raised eyebrow, “Is that what you call getting provisions and mail on your behalf when you lot all have bounties on your heads?”

“Yeah, well, none of us asked you to do that.” Arthur sighed, leading the way across the fields at a quick pace to clear the area as fast as possible, “Look, Killian, you gotta stop puttin’ yourself in danger. How am I supposed to carry on if somethin’ happened to you?”

“I didn’t know that I meant that much to you.” Killian teased before he shook his head, “You’d have to keep going. Never surrender and all that. If you don’t, you’ll never get out of this life and survive too.”

“I want you with me when it’s time to get out.” the outlaw admitted, “There’s no one else I’d-”

The sound of shots being fired filled the air as raiders began to catch up to them. They pushed their horses harder and harder, but they struggled to shake off their pursuers.

“Ah!” Killian cried out suddenly and Arthur glanced over in alarm, watching him cradle his now bleeding left wrist against his body as he struggled to continue riding with just one hand on the reins.

“Killian? Ya alright?” he yelled over the wind.

“Keep going!” Killian shouted, his pace on the horse beginning to slow, “Don’t look back, get to safety!”

“I ain’t leavin’ you with them raiders!” Arthur snarled in response, reaching for his shotgun.

“There’s too many of them for you to win against! Go!” Killian insisted, giving him his best attempt at a reassuring smile. A moment later he was shot in the back and fell from his horse, lying still in the overgrown grass.

“No!” Arthur growled, unholstering his gun and firing furiously at the raiders. He managed to take a few of them down, but the rest continued to gain on him so he had no option but to reholster his gun and force his stead to carry him to safety. 

For weeks afterward, leaving Killian behind haunted him and he found himself wishing that the other man had been killed by the bullet or the fall from the horse, instead of whatever torture the raiders could think up. He swore that when the time was right, he’d avenge his lost love and destroy the raiders once and for all.

-

Years had passed and Arthur Morgan the gunslinger was no more. He’d left his past behind in the mountains of West Elizabeth, killing Dutch and Micah before escaping the law and becoming a new man. He’d made himself a new life, living in a cottage outside Van Horn and setting up the first Gunsmith store in the town. It certainly wasn’t easy to start from scratch and learn to settle down to a normal life, but it was a relief to no longer have the law on his back.

He did his best to help keep the peace in Van Horn, so naturally he was one of the first to notice when a pirate ship docked in the harbour. It couldn’t be anything but a pirate ship with a name like the ‘Jolly Roger’ painted on the side.

“Alright fellas?” he called up to the sailors who were lowering the gangplank, “We don’t want no trouble here.”

“We’re here for supplies, but you’ll have to ask the Captain whether there will be trouble or not.” one mocked in response.

“Alright.” the former gunslinger replied, climbing up the gangplank once it was still, “Take me to your Captain and I’ll have a word with him myself.”

One of the men shrugged and led the way through the crew on the main deck, guiding the ex-outlaw up to the helm, “Captain Hook, there’s someone here to speak to you from the town.”

“From the town? Already?” a familiar voice said and Arthur had the shock of his life when the leather-clad pirate turned to face him and Captain Hook was revealed to be Killian Jones, the Lieutenant he’d loved and lost so many years before.

“Killian.” he gasped in amazement, taking in the startling amount of black on the other man and the hook in place of his left hand, “You survived?”

“Arthur?” the pirate said in shock, leaving the helm and ignoring the crew around them as he moved to embrace the other man, “You did it, didn’t you? You got out?”

“I did.” Arthur said, his voice more choked than he’d intended, “Looks like you became a different man too.”

“I woke up to find a doctor working on me in Saint Denis. Turned out the raiders had left me for dead but some travellers picked me up and kept me alive long enough to get my wounds seen to.” Killian explained, holding up his hook nervously, “I chose this as the replacement for my hand and you did say that I struck you as a pirate, so it seemed almost fitting to make that my new life.”

“I missed you.” Arthur admitted, cupping his face and leaning in for a gentle kiss, “Things haven’t been right without you.”

“I’m here.” the pirate assured him with a grin, “Now I’ve found you, I’m not letting you go.”


End file.
